Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one Fluttershy 2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy discovers necklace episode 2.PNG|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy 11.png|The Ticket Master Fluttershy 17.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off AngerDash.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|Dragonshy Not impressed.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy u so cute E10-W 4.5654.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy Pulling Rope.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy's Dress.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy frog.PNG|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Stare Master 16 9.png|Stare Master S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|A Dog and Pony Show GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|Over a Barrel Carepony.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png|Party of One Angry fluttershy 3.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg Angel mutating s02e01.png Fluttershy No!.png Picture Name.png|Stupid logo... Fluttershy good idea S2 E1-1262.png|I'm loving this good idea! Group-reading-letter.png Fluttershy-looking-up.png Group-shot.png Again.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Rarity Box.png Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg Terror W Pinkie.png Terror WO Pinkie.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Discord on Twilight and Fluttershy.png|Sorry, forgot to stop being cute. Discord on Pinkie.png 3 manes.png FluttershyScared RainbowDashBrave S02E01.png Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|MY WINGS! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Givethemback.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png|Seprated from her friends. Fluttershy is becoming afraid. Fluttershy scream.png Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Fluttershy screams while Rarity somehow gets her horn back.. Aw Apples8.png Fluttershy1 S02E01.png Fluttershy2 S02E01.png Fluttershy3 S02E01.png Fluttershy4 S02E01.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Fluttershy-notatall.png Fluttershy-notreally.png Fluttershy S02E01.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E1w.png|"I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|Fluttershy angers Discord with her kindness. Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets corrupted by Discord Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Meanie-fluttershy.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png|Fluttercruel tailwhipping Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|"Ha Ha Ha!" Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Mama's so proud!" Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png|INCOMING! Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png|Mega Flutterjerk trampling flowers. Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png Fluttercruel_what_wet&clueless_S2E2-W_4.1665.png|"What's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"YOUR FACE!" Spike_crossed_eye_S2E2-W_5.6320.png Spike pwn Fluttercruel S2E2 The Return of Harmony Part 2.png Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png The brute S2E2.png|The brute. Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Fluttercruel back to Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy turning back to herself. Fluttershy1 S02E02.png Fluttershy salute got it E2S2- W 4.0865.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy2 S02E02.png Fluttershy3 S02E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png|Fluttershy doesn't appriceate big dumb meanies Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png|DETERMINATION Fluttershy Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Mane 6 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Mane 6 Protective Bubble Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Protective Bubble Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Spot of Chaos Undone Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Speech3 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Annoyance Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Annoyance2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Mocking Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Just Make it Quick Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Sans Pinkie Pie Shock Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Fierce Determination Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Activating the Elements Season 2 Episode 2.png Kindness activated.PNG Mane 6 Shooting the Elements at Discord Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Elements Fully Activated Season 2 Episode 2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group_smile_end_S2E2.png|We saved Equestria again! Lesson Zero Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png Fluttershy Bear Lock S2E3.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! Fluttershy snap bear neck.png|Ninja Fluttershy Attacks! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|K.O. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png Mane Cast Picnic S2E3.png Mane Cast Confusion S2E3.png Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Bon Bon Heartstrings s02e03.png Mane 6 Group Story S2E3.png Mane 6 Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy1 S02E04.png|Oh, it is you...and Nightmare Moon Fluttershy S02E04.png|Nightmare Moon! Fluttershy0 S02E04.png|aahhh Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Fluttershy3 S02E04.png Fluttershy4 S02E04.png|likewise... Fluttershy5 S02E04.png|ok Fluttershy6 S02E04.png|ohk... Fluttershy7 S02E04.png|ok... Fluttershy8 S02E04.png|perfect, lesson over Fluttershy splat S02E04.png Fluttershy hehe S02E04.png Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Fluttershy and P Luna S02E04.png Derpyshy S02E04.png|Derp May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy S02E07.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Fluttershy Sad S2 E7.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png|Pinkie helping Fluttershy nod Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Mane 6 and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7-W7.png|Poke! Fluttershy making a pose S2E7-W7.png|Fluttershy striking a pose. Fluttershy sings happily.png|Fluttershy Sings with glee as Rainbow Dash looks for her pet. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sing S2 E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Fluttershy cute stare S2E7-W7.png|Fluttershy using "The Stare!" Well... the cute version. Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Mane6 S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png TheyOMGandLOLMLPFIM.PNG Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png CameoFluttershy.PNG Fluttershy S02E08.png Fluttershy's_loling.PNG Fluttershy's_playing_innocent.PNG Fluttershy-doesnt_get_no_costume.PNG Rarity fabulous S2E8-W8.png|I'm being cute in the background Fluttershy_in_Mare_do_well.PNG Fluttershy_looks_P.O.ed.PNG Fluttershy_blinks.PNG Mane 6 S2E8.png|A little?! Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png FluttershyS2E9.PNG Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|Perhaps Fluttershy should give Opal the stare.. Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Mane 5 partying S2E9.png|Party in the house tonight. Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|Yup I'm with the birds. Miscellaneous Concept Art Mylittleponyposeybyfyre.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on Sky_Skimmer.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel Fluttershy-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20524085-570-402.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Fluttershy images